


Old lovers

by Rin_chan32



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Ever since her senior year at high school, Kaede had a crush on her friend, or best childhood friend to be exact. She knew Maki for as long as she could remember. A long 17 years of spending the nights at each other houses, late night gossip about people in their class, dumb pranks on each other, cheesy Christmas gifts, and one tiring year of a surprisingly not obvious crush.





	Old lovers

Ever since her senior year at high school, Kaede had a crush on her friend, or best childhood friend to be exact. She knew Maki for as long as she could remember. A long 17 years of spending the nights at each other houses, late night gossip about people in their class, dumb pranks on each other, cheesy Christmas gifts, and one tiring year of a surprisingly not obvious crush. She wasn’t exactly sure about why she developed it that late, but she has some ideas why.

As Maki got older, her personality changed from what she was like when she was younger, so she was different, in a good way, in senior year. The little smiles and laughs that escaped her sophisticated personality made Kaede’s day better. Her long hair complimented her figure and her bangs somehow made her face cuter with every small smile. And at this point, Kaede just plainly knew that Maki was just naturally beautiful and this surprisingly not obvious crush was probably just pure fate.

And of course, Kaede also thought of all of those cheesy date moments everyone does in the movies. But, unfortunately for her, every change she had, something else happened and she wasn’t able to do it. Near the end of their Junior year, where Kaede was pretty sure where her crush started, Maki went to all of the dances with her boyfriend, in which they broke up that summer. She went him to some of the dances in the start of their senior year. During prom, Kaede got sick so she couldn’t go. And when she was going to *finally* confess during graduation, Maki and her ex got closer and decided to give their relationship another shot.

And so, Kaede failed terribly in giving it away. And in result for waiting for so long, she had to watch her crush throughout the years. Every cute relationship photo, little high school friend meet-ups, jobs gained and lost, and also how mature she had grown since senior year. They kept in touch for a long time, which was until Maki moved away somewhere else and stopped talking as much.

After she moved away, Kaede was positive that her crush had went away. Whenever her friend Rantaro made fun of her, she would just shrug it off and say that she saw her as a friend and nothing more. Rantaro was one of their, both Kaede and Maki’s, good friends they had met a while back. And as they grew up and became adults, he took the moment in when Maki left to make fun of Kaede and her once obvious crush. He told her about the times that she said that she might come back and it was her chance to finally confess and get it out of the way. He even told her that she’s just hiding that fact that she still has a crush on her and just won’t admit it. Kaede told them that he was wrong, but she never could have guessed that he was right.

She was 24 and at work, just as she did everyday. Kaede started to open little shop, in which she goes around to play piano for people. No matter whether it’s for concerts, parties, whatever, she’ll be excited to play. So, as any normal day, Kaede sat down and waited for the small bell above the door to ring. After a long and not-so-busy day, Kaede went into the back to check on her phone. She sighed as she checked her notifications and answered a few of them. And after a while, the little bell on top of the door rung. Kaede practically threw her phone down and ran up to the front, where she stopped and looked in front of her.

Standing in the doorway was her crush, Maki Harukawa. Her long, shiny hair was put into a messy bun at the back of her head as some loose strands of hair rested on the sides of her face. A white blouse perfectly framed her chest and abdomen while black shorts that started in the middle of her stomach framed the rest of her lower body. It was a small silence between them before Maki moved a small bit of her hair behind her ear before a small smile grew on her rosy lips. “Hey Kaede.” She said with a small awkward wave. A small awkward laugh exited her lips as she shoved her hands into her back pockets. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Y-Yea...” Kaede said with a small nod while swallowing her pride. “It has been a while.”

“Mhm...” Maki said with a small nod. She pulled her hands out of her back pockets and approached the blonde behind the desk. “So this is yours?”

“Yea, this is mine.” She said with slight confidence in her voice. “I take requests from people to play the piano and I will play it for them.”

“You always loved to play the piano.” Maki teased, the both of them laughing. Hearing the sound of her laugh sounded like a sweet melody, like a morning bird singing at daybreak. Her smile was like a perfectly painted picture that captured the beauty of the girl next to her. “Well, I actually have a request that I have to give you.”

“Huh, you do?” Kaede asked, snapping out of her small trance. “What is it?”

“Are you available next week?” Maki asked, pulling out her phone from her pocket. She slid her phone towards her, a finger pointing to the next Saturday.

“Yea, I don’t have anything planned next week.” Kaede replied with a small smile. “Is something planned on that day.”

“Nothing in particular.” Maki said with a small shrug, shoving her phone back into her pocket. “Just the daycare that I work at the kids want someone to perform something. Kirumi mentioned to me that you did something like this, so I decided to drop by.”

“Ah, I see...” Kaede said with a small nod. “I didn’t hear that you were coming back yet.”

“Yea,” Maki laughed nervously as she moved another strand of hair behind her ear. “I kept it a secret and planned on surprising everyone.” She explained. The two of them laughed a bit.

“How long are you planning on staying?”

“Oh, I’m moving back here.”

“Really?? That’s great!” Kaede said, a huge smile forming on her face.

“Yea.” Maki said with a small laugh and smiled at her. At that moment, Kaede realized that Rantaro was right, and that she still had a crush on her friend.

“Do you need any help moving in anywhere...?”

“No, Kaito helped me out and let me stay with him for a while.” The mention at her boyfriend made Kaede jealous and envy their relationship. All the dances they went to together. All the cute Valentines Day presents that they gave each other and the sweet surprises he gave her on her birthday. The small kisses they gave each other whenever they saw each other during lunch or the first time in the hallways. And all of the warm embraces, cup sharing, holding hands, and the many times they share scarfs during the cold month of winter. Kaede envied every adorable moment that they spent together, she wished that it was her doing it with her friend rather than her boyfriend that Maki spent years with.

“Ah, I see...” Kaede said with a somewhat forced smile as she tried to look like she wasn’t a bit jealous. “How is your guys relationship now?” She asked, keeping up the act.

“We actually broke up last year.” Maki said sadly, looking down at her feet. “We tried to the long distance relationship work, but we both got busy and we couldn’t make it work. So we met up when we both had the chance and called it off.” She explained sadly, sadness completely filled in her voice. Although Kaede was somewhat glad that broke up, meaning that she had another chance, she was also saddened by the news. From all of the 24 years of her life, she had never seen her so sad.

“I’m really sorry about that...” Kaede said, leaving the back of the desk to embrace her friend, who gladly hugged her back.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Maki murmered, letting out a small sigh against the others ear. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before they released the hug. After that, they talked of old memories and made fun of the quirky things that they did. They talked about the things that did after Maki moved away and talked about the weird things their parents did. Spending this time with her realize how Kaede still had a crush on her for this long how. Everything about her just seemed... perfect. “Well, I’ll see you next week.” Maki said when it was time for her to leave, taking a small step back.

“See you next week.” Kaede said small smile and wave. Maki waved back at her before turning around and then started to head to the door. And then Kaede’s body rebelled against herself, making her body move towards her crush that was walking out of the door. “Hey Maki!” She yelled after her, her heart skipping a beat as her voice echoed around the room. 

“Hm?” Maki hummed as she turned around and looked at her curiously. At this moment, Kaede realized that she shouldn’t have spoken. Her throat grew dry as her body froze up in embarrassment and her palms started to grow clammy. Could she really say anything to her at this point...?

“D-Do you want to go out for a drink after we’re done...?” 

“Sure, I’d love to.” Maki said with a small smile that Kaede adored oh so much. She waved at her a bit before walking outside of the little building. Kaede waved and awkwardly said bye as she slowly went out of her sight. And once she was gone, Kaede immediately turned around and went into the back. She grabbed her phone as she got all of her stuff together and started to close up the building. As she left the building, hurriedly pressing on a contact and putting it to her hear. “Hello...?” A tired voice replied after a minute of ringing.

“Hey Rantaro, sorry for waking you up.” Kaede said, locking the door from the outside and shoving her keys into her pocket. “But can you meet me at the usual spot?”

“Uhh...” His tired voice rang out from the other side of the receiver. “Sure, just give me a bit to get there.” There could be the rustling of blankets being thrown off of his body and his feet touching the floor on the ground.  

“Okay, I’ll see you there.”

“See you.” And the call ended there. Kaede then got into her car and sat down with a sigh, resting her forehead against the wheel. A small smile formed on her lips as she inserted the key into the whole and started the car, picking her head up and started to drive up before meeting up with her friend. 


End file.
